Of Coffee Cups and Mayhem
by RushFanDax
Summary: Jack and Daniel are having a strange day at the SGC when a 'ghost cup' appears! But what is it's purpose? Oh, and Hathor isn't dead. Better than it might sound. PG to be safe. The humor is more in later chapters.


Of Coffee Cups and Mayhem  
  
Disclaimer: I (and everyone who contributed to this story) do not own Stargate SG-1. I wish I did, but I don't. MGM does. I'm only going to post a disclaimer in this chapter.

SPOILERS: The Nox, Hathor, Into The Fire, Abyss, New Order

Summary: Daniel and Jack are having a strange day. A 'ghost coffee cup' has appeared at the SGC, and nobody knows its true purpose. Oh, and Hathor isn't dead.

A/N: This story is an RPG on a message board that I run. I did not write this entire story. These are the usernames of everyone who is contributing: RFDax (me, obviously), Yerffej, Mari, and Moony. For this chapter, I am writing for Daniel. Mari is writing for Hathor. Yerffej is writing for Jack, Chevron guy, and (no kidding) the Stargate. This story was edited a lot so it would read more like a story and not an RPG. You can get to the original through the link in my profile.   
Chapter 1: Hathor and the Phantom Cup  
  
It was turning out to be a fairly ordinary day at the SGC. Dr. Daniel Jackson was roaming the halls when...  
  
Unseen to anyone at the SGC, Hathor floated through the halls invisibly. You see...when Hathor was thought to have been killed, in a warped sort of way she was able to become an ascended one...through the years that followed her "death", Hathor was able to observe and study the goings on at the SGC...her first mission though was to steal Daniel Jackson's coffee cup!  
  
Daniel Jackson was going to his office... So he could use his coffee cup. Not knowing Hathor was there, he continued on.  
  
Hathor was able to pass through the reinforced door that led to Daniels office in the SGC. Spotting the coffee cup she giggled gleefully and reached to pick it up. "Swoosh." Her hand passed right through it. She muttered some unprintable 4 and 5 letter words and tried again. "Swoosh." She just couldn't get that cup! Hearing footsteps in the hall, she raised a fist upward as if to curse the powers that be and disappeared out of sight....  
  
-----  
  
Daniel entered his office and looked around. He could have sworn he heard someone. "Uh, hello? Is someone there?" Getting no reply, he shrugged and got his cup of coffee...  
  
-----  
  
The Stargate suddenly activated. It made its usual 'kawoosh' before there was a steady wormhole.  
  
"Unscheduled off world activation," rings through the SGC.  
  
General Jack O'Neill starts to give orders. "Close the Iris!" Chevron guy nods and closes the iris.  
  
Daniel heard the alarms, and started off towards the control room. "What now?" he asked to himself.  
  
-----  
  
"Sir it is identified as some sort of ancient block with a ghostly like ceramic object in it, shaped like a coffee cup."  
  
"Open the iris and get Daniel in here! .... Why do we have to have such a continuous open close open close of the iris? Can't we identify then close or open?" He sighs.  
  
-----  
  
Daniel ran in and the situation was explained to him. "A coffee cup?" asked Daniel. "A coffee cup?" he repeated.  
  
Jack replied, irritated. "Yes a coffee cup! Don't you wake up and smell the coffee!?"  
  
"Um, I suppose so. But why would someone want to send a coffee cup?"  
  
Jack, not listening to Daniel, continued to talk. "So Daniel you're the archeologist. How do we get it out of the block? Oh and what is all the writing? Also why did it appear like a ghost on our screens?"  
  
Jack's questions annoyed Daniel. "How am I supposed to know that right now? I'm not omnipotent. You have to give me some time to study it."  
  
"Ok, but make sure there is no threat of something like this ghostly coffee cup. Oh forget it. Who am I kidding? It's a coffee cup as a ghost...Just go and get to your studies or whatever it is you do."  
  
"O...Kay. I'll try to figure it out, Jack." Said Daniel, slightly confused by his friend's ranting.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sure..." He started to walk back toward his office, thinking to himself. 'Just a normal day at the SGC...'  
  
-----  
  
So what did you think? Review and I might post more of it. As always, constructed criticism accepted. Flames are not. If something seems weird, you might have to go and look at what this originally looked like to figure it out, but I think I made the change at least decent.


End file.
